ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wildmutt (Earth-50)/Timeline 1
Wildmutt is the Infinimatrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. He is the Timeline 1 equivalent of the canon Wildmutt. Appearance He has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but his colors match the color palette of Heroes United. He has his Omniverse collar and his lips are black. Like his Ben 10,000 appearance, he has stripes on his back. His fur is also much more pronounced and messier. The growths on his chin and arms are longer, and the ones on his chin are thinner at the ends. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Infinimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him and crouches. Powers and Abilities Wildmutt's main ability is his sense of smell. As he has no eyes, his "vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where his senses originate, similar to a thermograph. Combined with his enhanced hearing, his senses take the form of a radar or sonar, allowing him to still perceive his environment more clearly. His enhanced speed and reaction time allows him to dodge, evade, and counterattack effortlessly with the help of his senses. Wildmutt can track almost anything and anyone by their scent. Wildmutt has superhuman strength, as he can rip off the roof of a car with ease. Wildmutt can dig deep craters at a fast speed, even while digging through solid stone ground. Wildmutt has enhanced agility that allows him to run, jump and climb at an inhuman rate. He is highly acrobatic and gymnastic, with such movements being similar to that of an ape. Wildmutt is a quadruped, however he is capable of standing on his hind legs, and he can punch, somewhat awkwardly, by doing this. In addition, his feet are prehensile. The porcupine-like quills on his back supplement his sonar and can also serve as weapons, either protecting him while he's rolling, or as projectiles fired off at will. Wildmutt can release a sonic attack capable of stunning enemies. Wildmutt also possesses razor sharp teeth and claws. Weaknesses Wildmutt can't talk. Instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling. Due to this, it is extremely difficult for anyone to understand him. Wildmutt's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high-pitched sound or a strong smell. Wildmutt's lack of eyes makes him completely dependent on his other senses (mainly olfactive). When infected with a cold, Wildmutt's nostrils (on the sides of his neck) get blocked by mucus, making him unable to smell or hear and rendering him essentially "blind". In addition, his fur color seems to "decrease" from its vivid orange to a pale yellowish-orange tone, and his lips and claws turn from black to a sickly dark green hue. History Appearances Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Aliens Category:Vulpimancers Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Digging Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Orange Aliens Category:Furry Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens